The End of Carpe Diem almost!
by frostyangels
Summary: I can't write romance...ughh...H/B (blaise) and in thing it'll be g/d and h/r. :) Chapter 4! (i know, iknow, i should write faster)
1. Early Signs of Danger

The End of Carpe Diem (almost!)  
  
Prologue  
  
Author's note: Some themes may be unsuitable for children under (hmm.) 10. I actually wrote fan fic! Everyone and tell me if I need to spice it up with something.by the way, peruse means to examine closely. Disclaimer: Harry nor his buddies and enemies and everything in between are mine. As usual, they're all JKR's.  
  
Harry yelled. Well, almost. For in his very own bedroom in the Dursley's stood Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who had just broken the most important law of the wizarding world by Apparating straight into a Muggle house. Then, Harry noticed something was wrong. Dumbledore's face was ashen and his lips set in a very, very thin line. An unnerving smile was shown on his face. Anyone who was anyone knew that something bad was going to happen. In this case, it was something that would force the wizarding world to unite once more with Muggles in an all out battle against evil. Something that would turn Harry's world upside-down.  
  
It was the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and he was sitting in the backseat of the Dursley's car. Not the place he wanted to be. After the terrifying experience at the Triwizard Tournament, he wanted to be with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. But Dumbledore had been firm and said it would be safer for Harry to stay in a place rid of Voldemort's evil deeds. Not that he said Voldemort would keep away for long. So for now Harry was condemned to lugging his suitcase up the stairs to his room. The Dursley's had simply told him to get what he wanted from the kitchen and stay away from them. They had been very scared after Harry had come to them looking like a zombie. None of them wanted a wizard to come and burn their house to cinders. Especially Sirius. All Harry really needed was a good night's sleep, something which had been eluding him ever since Cedric's death. His continuous nightmare. Every night had been torture without the dreamless sleep potion. At Hogwarts he had been able to cover it up with vanity charms from everyone except the professors and Hermione. Though he desperately wanted to tell Sirius and Ron, he knew that he didn't want to add to their worries about him. After all, they had done so much for him. Harry wished that Hermione didn't know either but he didn't want to put a memory charm on one of his best friends. Suddenly, an impatient tapping came from his window. Hedwig was back! In her beak was a dead rat but tied to her leg was a rather attractive looking but bulky note. Impatiently, Harry took the note off of Hedwig's leg. Ripping off the envelope he saw the Hogwarts seal. The note said: Dear Mr. Potter. We have noticed your lack of rest in the past week. We teachers feel that we should do something to help. In light of present situations, we have enclosed some long overdue dreamless sleeping potion. All of us hope that this will help your current situation. Sincerely, Hogwarts Professors  
  
And that's when Albus Dumbledore showed up.  
  
"Harry, hand me that letter please," Dumbledore calmly asked. Harry did as he was told. "Ah, how sly of them." "What is it professor?" a curious Harry asked. "Look here Harry," and with a tap of a wand turned the former Hogwarts insignia into a Dark Mark. " A simple piece of Transfiguration. And look!" With that the whole envelope sizzled away leaving the potion vial and a confused Harry with a more confusing letter in sight. "Harry, Death Eaters sent this to you hoping you would drink the potion. Contained is a deadly potion by the name of perenius sereniol, or more commonly known as the "Peruse Death". Before dying, you will be tortured in every way possible while being watched by Voldemort. One drinks a potion of visual perception, the other drinks to death. This way, Voldemort won't need to set one finger on you until your dead. You must not drink the contents of that vial Harry for your death proclaims the end of the world." With this, Dumbledore handed Harry a ballpoint pen. "Take this Portkey. It will take you to." Dumbledore couldn't even finish his sentence when Harry felt the familiar jerk at his navel and a swirling motion consume him. 


	2. The Dream

The End of Carpe Diem (almost!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short. Promise to make them longer! By the way, for a complete 1st chapter, read my prologue. Okay? This chapter is mainly about letters and it is sort of boring. More action next time! Disclaimer: I am NOT going to write one for EVERY SINGLE chapter and I bet you can remember it quite well anyway. Neither Harry Potter nor anything related to Harry Potter belongs to me. They are all JKR's.  
  
With a "thump", Harry felt himself falling onto a soft bed. Where was he? Upon closer inspection, he found that he was at Hogwarts in his very own bed! But of all the places Dumbledore could send him with that Portkey, why here? As it turned out, his question would soon be answered. With a soft knock, Dumbledore entered the dormitory. "Harry, when I came to your house, you were most likely very surprised. I am sorry for intruding. Your things will be brought here by the house elves. But I have very recently received some disturbing news. Dark activity has increased alarmingly among Muggles. Voldemort seems to be on instinct to wipe out the entire Muggle community. This is his idea of continuing Salazar Slytherin's work. Slytherin was Hogwart's best Defense Against Dark Arts teacher due to his interest in the subject. Also, he wanted to keep all wizards at Hogwarts pureblood. His idea lead to a revolt and nearly came to war. But he contented himself with building the Chamber of Secrets to destroy later Muggle generations. Now, the old revolt is restarting instead with a more bloodthirsty leader. Voldemort has gained the upper hand with surprise attacks directly at Muggles. I'm afraid that soon things will get out of hand and only a handful of wizards will be left. At least three fourths of the Hogwarts population has a Muggle somewhere in their bloodline. Now Harry, I must ask you a most important question and think carefully before you decide. Even though you're not of age, are you willing to learn special powers and get involved in the war?" Dumbledore's question left Harry dumbstruck. Well of course he would accept! He would take every chance he could to rid the earth of the evil man that had killed his parents and harmed so many others. Taking a deep breath he said clearly, "I will do anything I can to help." Dumbledore nodded before replying, "Very well, training will begin tomorrow at 6 o'clock." He left without another word.  
  
The moment Dumbledore left Harry grabbed the nearest parchment and quill (left there for convenience by the house elves), and began scribbling furiously.  
  
Dear Ron, How are you? Well, the strangest thing happened today. Dumbledore APPARATED into my room at the Dursley's. Can you believe it? He apparated into a Muggle's house! Then he gave me a Portkey and it brought me right here to my room at Hogwarts. I think he thought that I was in danger or something. Too bad it couldn't have been to your house but it still is better than getting stuck at the Dursley's. Well, I'll probably be really lonely. Guess what Ron? I get to join the war effort! Dumbledore just asked me if I wanted to even though I can't do magic out of school. Don't tell your parents ok? I'll keep you updated about what's going on! See you soon! ~Harry  
  
Then, Harry wrote a letter to Hermione:  
  
Dear Hermione, Don't get real worried or anything but I'm at Hogwarts right now and I'm fine. Dumbledore brought me here because of some upset in the wizarding world. I don't know much about it so when you get here it will be up to you to do the research on that. How's your summer? Mine's is going to be training for the war, I think, because Dumbledore is allowing me to join the war effort! I admit I'm a little scared but I have a feeling that it's the right thing to do. Any news on your side? Well I'll keep you posted and you can tell me what is happening in the Muggle world. Well, I'm off to bed! See you in September Hermione! ~Harry  
  
The last letter he addressed to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius, How are you and Buckbeak doing? I hope your both all right. Guess what? I'm at Hogwarts now so you won't have to worry about me. Are you getting any closer to catching that slimy traitor Pettigrew? I hope you are so I can come and live with you. Anything will be better than the Dursley's house. I'm doing fine here although why Dumbledore brought me here I don't know. Hopefully it's not going to get me in trouble or expelled. Hogwarts is a second home to me and the comfiest too. Well, I'm off to bed and whatever lies ahead in tomorrow. Hope to see you soon! ~Harry  
  
Not wanting to upset Sirius by telling him that he was also going to join the war, he rolled up the three parchments and dashed to the Owlery. On coming back to the dormitory, he found all his luggage there along with Hedwig. Fondly, he let Hedwig out and offered her an owl treat. She accepted it and nipped his finger endearingly before flying off into the night. Harry showered and hopped into bed exhausted yet not wanting to sleep afraid of the dreams it might bring. But being extremely tired his eyelids slowly drooped off into a horror of a nightmare.  
  
Torture the spare.bring him to me.Harry could only watch restrained by a rope around his neck. The scene before him made him forget to breath. A young girl was in a full body bind (propped onto his feet) that let the victim still emit sounds. " W-w-what are y-y-you g-g-going to d-d-do to m-m- me? W-w-what's g-g-going on?" Then, she let out a bloodcurdling scream, the result of getting her hand cut off and thrown into a thick, green, bubbling potion. Voldemort's high-pitched delighted laughter cut off the girl. Out of his mouth came a hissing sound while ghosts of her siblings poured out screaming and being tortured by the Crutaciaus Curse. Then Pettigrew's sniveling face met hers in an awkward gaze. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Pettigrew shouted straight into the girl's face. Harry watched in horror as there was a flash of blinding green light, then her still body tumbled backwards into the potion. Voldemort turned on him as well as the Death Eaters that were seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Now Mr. Potter, I give you a choice: will you join us and become great? Or will you accept the consequences, hm? Not even giving him time to answer, all the Death Eaters teemed towards him and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
With that, Harry woke up finding himself face down in his pillow and his blanket strangling him around his neck. His scar was burning like a fiery tong was imprinting the shape of it. And somewhere in Hogsmeade, a scream for help could barely be heard, only to be drowned out by a high-pitched cackle. 


	3. Can It Get Any Worse?

The End of Carpe Diem (almost!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Got too much to do.sorry for taking so long. If you know someone who likes to read fan fiction please tell them about me okay? I LOVE REVIEWS! So keep writing them! Special thanks to Zubie, Razzberry, Arerediel, OtterMoon, and shibee88 (c u and Zubie tomorrow!).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my plot.  
  
Jamming his glasses on as quickly as possible, Harry ran to the window. Training his eyes to search for the victim, he knew that it was hopeless. The real shock was Hogsmeade itself. Everywhere he looked was a sea of chaos. Houses burned, stores in ashes; even the Shrieking Shack was gone. Tearing his eyes from the scene, he fished out his robes and threw it on quickly. According to the magic clock on Harry's table, it was around 3 in the morning. Dressing as quickly as possible, he grabbed his wand and ran out of the Gryffindor common room. At the gargoyle entrance of Dumbledore's office, he paused a moment to catch his breath. "Lemon drop?", he tried to no avail. "Ummm.Filbuster's Fireworks? Zonko's Joke Shop? Cockroach Clusters?" Standing there and panicking, a voice whispered, "Canary Cream." The gargoyle sprang to life allowing Harry to pass. Whirling around in a dueling stance he came face to face with Dumbledore. "P-p-professor! I didn't see you coming!" "And with all this racket I should think not." Dumbledore replied calmly in a strained voice. For the first time that night, Harry listened to his surroundings. All around Hogwarts people were screaming and crying. The crackling of blistering heat was all too evident. Panicking, he nearly shouted, "Who's helping all those people?" "The professors are taking good care of them and if need be we will shelter them here at Hogwarts. You won't have to worry about that right now Harry. I think we need to talk." Walking up the spiral staircase he dumbly followed Dumbledore. Thousands of questions racing through his head, he patted Fawkes affectionately. What could be wrong now? Sitting in a cushiony chair across from Dumbledore's desk, he nearly burst with things to say. At times like this it was best to have a Pensieve, Harry thought to himself silently. "Harry, you must have had a dream tonight. I want to know everything." Evidently relieved, Harry poured out his thoughts and his nightmare. When he was finished, Dumbledore nodded. "That seems to be the case. Voldemort is feeding of the powers of others to strengthen himself. Hogsmeade never prepared for such an attack. They always thought they were safe. This attack left them weak and in shock. I don't know if many will overcome the trauma." Harry nodded, letting Dumbledore know that he understood. "Tonight we will have many stragglers here. Tomorrow morning we will have students coming in too. Many of their parents are going to help with the war now that they will be convinced. I think even Muggle parents want to help in fear of their child getting hurt. Of course, many will pull their students out of school. Hogwarts is the ideal haven in many minds. Unfortunately, if Voldemort continues attacks like this, our castle may not hold. Remember, it does not pay to be safe, but it does to be careless." Seeing that their talk was over, Harry called out a good night and left for his dormitory.  
  
At the portrait of Fat Lady, he was admitted without a password. Grabbing his broom from his trunk, he headed out again. ("Humph! Youngsters these days have no respect for their elder's health!") Planning on talking a walk around the lake before heading to the quidditch field, he quietly opened the large set of doors and slipped outside. It had been only two days since school had ended! Here, it was quiet and peaceful although a few stragglers from Hogsmeade were still coming in. The mess of Hogsmeade was around the other side of the building and the protection spells here blocked out the noise. Sitting on the front steps he breathed deeply. Clearing his head of all his troubles, he walked towards the lake and froze. Sitting beside the lake was a dazzling young girl who seemed about Harry's age. She had flowing long, black hair that curled naturally at the bottom. Her head was facing the opposite of Harry so he could tell that he hadn't been discovered yet. In the moonlight her long, slender arm glowed a pale light. Suddenly she turned around and looked straight into Harry's eyes. They were a turquoise blue and were like pools of liquid. After what seemed like two seconds she questioned, "Harry Potter?" He nodded and wasn't the least bit annoyed that she was asking the question he hated. Without another word she fled towards Hagrid's cabin. Harry snapped out of his daze and pounded after her. As strong as quidditch had made him he still couldn't catch her. At Hagrid's door he found it locked. Strangely, Fang wasn't barking his head off. Probably with Hagrid in Hogsmeade, Harry thought. Banging on the door he yelled, "Let me in! What's wrong? I won't hurt you." Timidly, she unbolted the door smoothly and opened it. Peeking around, she stated, "You won't want to see me." With that the door swung wide open and Harry was admitted. His conjecture was right. Neither Fang nor Hagrid were here although they had left the fire going. Stepping inside and shutting the door, he shakily asked, "What's your name?" "Blaise Zabini." Harry just stared. This was the girl that was usually Hermione's potion partner! Moreover, she was a Slytherin! How could he have been so stupid! Chasing a Slytherin girl into Hagrid's cabin was the stupidest thing he could do! Muttering, "I should have known." under his breath he left, slamming the door. He would never ever so much as look at her again. Sighing, he headed back to his room hoping morning would bring relief. Looking down he saw that his Firebolt was still in hand but resisted the temptation. That could wait until morning. Now he needed a good night's sleep though he doubted it would come with the Dark Lord close by.  
  
Yawning and stretching, Harry woke with surprise. He had actually slept! This was something to tell Dumbledore. Where was Voldemort now and what was he doing? Thinking it better to leave these questions unanswered, he dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Eyes nearly popping out he stared on at the mass of students who had already come to Hogwarts! Along with the families and storekeepers from Hogsmeade they had a full house! I wonder were they slept last night; Harry's mind was a chaotic jumble. Then, he saw them. Ron and Hermione were running towards him! "So how's it been going mate?", was Ron's first question. "You'll see in the letter," was Harry's reply. "What letter?", they chorused in unison. To answer them, owls swooped in at that very moment. Sprinting to a spot at the Gryffindor table before they were all taken, Hedwig landed before Hermione and a barn owl in front of Ron. "She always gets the pretty ones.", Ron muttered under his breath. Opening their letters wide-eyed. Hermione, unsurprisingly, Hermione finished hers first. Uncertainly, she asked, "Harry, what's going on?" Harry had a long story to tell. 


	4. The Chase

The End of Carpe Diem (almost!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thanks sompersun! I am REALLY bad at updating and I will try to make up for that I promise! More reviews might get me going.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my plot.  
  
Nearly all the Hogwarts population was in the Great Hall for breakfast. Over breakfast, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had discussed about a lot of what they had been doing over their 1-day break. Harry started looking much better on return to Hogwarts and his worries were slowly disappearing. Throughout the day there were no classes scheduled and the children had free rein over what to do. Many of the older kids were organizing junior quidditch teams so that everyone could play. All of them were oblivious to the previous night's events albeit the few that had stayed overnight didn't say much of it.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was in the library searching for a spell that would shield people from view. Of course, Ron and Hermione were helping him (Hermione being overexcited Harry had finally taken in interest in books). For over 3 hours their search turned out to be fruitless. It was Ron who gave up first and decided to haul his two friends out to enjoy the sunshine. The moment they stepped outside, Harry saw a flash of green robes. "Over there!" her shouted to his friends. Into the Forbidden Forest they unknowingly chased never actually catching a glimpse of the face. They couldn't even distinguish if it was a boy or girl!  
  
Finally, the chase ended in front of a great oak tree far off the path. Undaunted, Harry went round and round it as if expecting someone to pop out of the ground. A sense of foreboding hung around him as he went over the chase in his head repeatedly. Why hadn't any of the other students sent the mysterious Slytherin? Perhaps they thought it was just a game? Or perhaps there hadn't seen anything there at all?  
  
Ron was simply angry that Harry had to ruin their fun again when they had just gotten started. Hermione seemed deep in thought about something nobody could guess. A few moments later, her head popped up. "I know! We can use Lumos to search for hidden trap doors and secret openings!" Harry went ballistic. Casting a spell here, shouting the incantation there, he knew there was something very important about this search. Finally, one try was successful. Right next to the biggest tree root, a trap door appeared. Pulling it up, a long chamber was revealed.  
  
Torches lined each side as Harry, Hermione, and Ron went down the ladder. Down the hallway and into a vast room, it looked a lot like a common room. A sudden commotion down the left tunnel revealed a honey colored rabbit. Jumping towards the entrance whence the three came from, the bunny hopped through a hole in the wall. A burst of flame and Draco Malfoy appeared in the fireplace! "Well, well, what have we got here? Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood to join me for afternoon tea! This cozy tree house seems to be one of the most unlikely places we should meet, wouldn't you say?" "Stow it Malfoy or you'll get it!" Ron was ready to burst.  
  
"What'll you do Weasel, call for your mommy? She would never find this place let alone get through the entrance!" Draco proclaimed with a smirk. All of a sudden, the fire went out and everything went pitch black. No light came in and everyone panicked. Harry collected his wits and grabbed Hermione and Ron down the closest tunnel. The further they went, the louder a weird wailing sound was. Hermione shouted, "Cover your ears!" and they did.  
  
The tunnel came to an end and led to a greenhouse full of Mandrakes! What would Malfoy do with a bunch of these? Harry wondered. A movement in between two pots caught Harry's eye and he went to investigate. It was that rabbit again! It seemed to be very close to passing out. Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight and Harry was just wondering where they were when the rabbit started moving! Slowly at first, it writhed and grew until it was a human! Harry's jaw hung open in surprise. Blaise! Of course, Harry thought bitterly, Malfoy hired her to spy on us to make sure we didn't ruin his plans. But the girl in front of him was incapable of anything at the moment let alone check on what Harry was doing.  
  
Well, if Malfoy won't tell his agents about screaming Mandrakes, I guess I'll have to play hero again. Sighing, Harry stuffed his robes into his ears and picked up the lying form from the ground. Around to the other side of the greenhouse was Hermione and Ron somehow shielded in a protective bubble. Lots of quidditch practice had given Harry strong muscles and he easily carried the stunned Blaise into the bubble. Inside, the wailing of the Mandrakes could still be heard though muffled enough that it was harmless. Taking a good look now, he saw that all the mandrakes were hanging upside down from thick ropes although none were full-grown.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron's taunting was no better than the Mandrakes. "Who ya got there Harry boy? A new gggggiiiiirrrrrlllllfriend? What's her name? Taken her on any dates yet? Didja just pick her up in this dump? Why's she here anyway? And," at this Ron curled back in disgust, "why's she wearing Slytherin robes?" Luckily, Hermione cut in. "Ron! Give Harry a chance to talk! I'm sure that poor didn't ask to be here in the first place anyway!" Muttering something under his breath, he reluctantly gave in to Hermione's lecture.  
  
Harry told them it was Zabini Blaise and he had found her in her Animagus form, the honey-colored rabbit. She had changed back just when she lost consciousness and he had instinctively wanted to bring her up to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey. Ron's mutterings and sniggers could be heard throughout Harry's short story and vouched to give a good smack when they got back. If they could at all. And why did Malfoy come here when he should be at the school? 


	5. The Chase

The End of Carpe Diem (almost!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thanks Me' and Rogue Reviewer! Maybe it gave my a boost but I'm not sure about that.anyways it's great advice and I don't really mind being "flamed" a little.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my plot.  
  
Nearly all the Hogwarts population was in the Great Hall for breakfast. Over breakfast, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had discussed about a lot of what they had been doing over their 1-day break. Harry started looking much better on return to Hogwarts and his worries were slowly disappearing. Throughout the day there were no classes scheduled and the children had free rein over what to do. Many of the older kids were organizing junior quidditch teams so that everyone could play. All of them were oblivious to the previous night's events albeit the few that had stayed overnight didn't say much of it.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was in the library searching for a spell that would shield people from view. Of course, Ron and Hermione were helping him (Hermione being overexcited Harry had finally taken in interest in books). For over 3 hours their search turned out to be fruitless. It was Ron who gave up first and decided to haul his two friends out to enjoy the sunshine. The moment they stepped outside, Harry saw a flash of green robes. "Over there!" her shouted to his friends. Into the Forbidden Forest they unknowingly chased never actually catching a glimpse of the face. They couldn't even distinguish if it was a boy or girl!  
  
Finally, the chase ended in front of a great oak tree far off the path. Undaunted, Harry went round and round it as if expecting someone to pop out of the ground. A sense of foreboding hung around him as he went over the chase in his head repeatedly. Why hadn't any of the other students sent the mysterious Slytherin? Perhaps they thought it was just a game? Or perhaps there hadn't seen anything there at all?  
  
Ron was simply angry that Harry had to ruin their fun again when they had just gotten started. Hermione seemed deep in thought about something nobody could guess. A few moments later, her head popped up. "I know! We can use Lumos to search for hidden trap doors and secret openings!" Harry went ballistic. Casting a spell here, shouting the incantation there, he knew there was something very important about this search. Finally, one try was successful. Right next to the biggest tree root, a trap door appeared. Pulling it up, a long chamber was revealed.  
  
Torches lined each side as Harry, Hermione, and Ron went down the ladder. Down the hallway and into a vast room, it looked a lot like a common room. A sudden commotion down the left tunnel revealed a honey colored rabbit. Jumping towards the entrance whence the three came from, the bunny hopped through a hole in the wall. A burst of flame and Draco Malfoy appeared in the fireplace! "Well, well, what have we got here? Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood to join me for afternoon tea! This cozy tree house seems to be one of the most unlikely places we should meet, wouldn't you say?" "Stow it Malfoy or you'll get it!" Ron was ready to burst.  
  
"What'll you do Weasel, call for your mommy? She would never find this place let alone get through the entrance!" Draco proclaimed with a smirk. All of a sudden, the fire went out and everything went pitch black. No light came in and everyone panicked. Harry collected his wits and grabbed Hermione and Ron down the closest tunnel. The further they went, the louder a weird wailing sound was. Hermione shouted, "Cover your ears!" and they did.  
  
The tunnel came to an end and led to a greenhouse full of Mandrakes! What would Malfoy do with a bunch of these? Harry wondered. A movement in between two pots caught Harry's eye and he went to investigate. It was that rabbit again! It seemed to be very close to passing out. Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight and Harry was just wondering where they were when the rabbit started moving! Slowly at first, it writhed and grew until it was a human! Harry's jaw hung open in surprise. Blaise! Of course, Harry thought bitterly, Malfoy hired her to spy on us to make sure we didn't ruin his plans. But the girl in front of him was incapable of anything at the moment let alone check on what Harry was doing.  
  
Well, if Malfoy won't tell his agents about screaming Mandrakes, I guess I'll have to play hero again. Sighing, Harry stuffed his robes into his ears and picked up the lying form from the ground. Around to the other side of the greenhouse was Hermione and Ron somehow shielded in a protective bubble. Lots of quidditch practice had given Harry strong muscles and he easily carried the stunned Blaise into the bubble. Inside, the wailing of the Mandrakes could still be heard though muffled enough that it was harmless. Taking a good look now, he saw that all the mandrakes were hanging upside down from thick ropes although none were full-grown.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron's taunting was no better than the Mandrakes. "Who ya got there Harry boy? A new gggggiiiiirrrrrlllllfriend? What's her name? Taken her on any dates yet? Didja just pick her up in this dump? Why's she here anyway? And," at this Ron curled back in disgust, "why's she wearing Slytherin robes?" Luckily, Hermione cut in. "Ron! Give Harry a chance to talk! I'm sure that poor thing didn't ask to be here in the first place anyway!" Muttering something under his breath, he reluctantly gave in to Hermione's lecture.  
  
Harry told them it was Blaise Zabini and he had found her in her Animagus form, the honey-colored rabbit. She had changed back just when she lost consciousness and he had instinctively wanted to bring her up to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey. Ron's mutterings and sniggers could be heard throughout Harry's short story and vouched to give a good smack when they got back. If they could at all. And why did Malfoy come here when he should be at the school? 


End file.
